Matthaus
by ekphrastic
Summary: Gilbert accidentally hurts his Birdie. How can he make it up to him? Pure yaoi GilMatt smut. Don't like, don't read.


Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.

Matt sang quietly to himself as he stared out his window at the night sky. He ignored the tears that dripped out of his eyes as he sang. Why didn't Gilbert say anything to him? Nothing at all. He had thought the albino was different. But, lo and behold, give him your virginity and he wants nothing to do with you.

Matt's voice cracked and he buried his face in his hands. For once he had thought someone besides his parents cared about him. He thought someone might have even loved him. But he was wrong...

Downstairs, Frances was cooking his favorite dinner while Arthur and Alfred stumbled through math homework. "No, no. You put the 2 on the other side or it-"

"That is totally wrong, dad!" Alfred growled and put the 2 in the wrong spot. "There. I know it's supposed to go there." Arthur was about to open his mouth and retaliate when the doorbell rang. So, he just sighed and stood. "I've got it."

Frances smiled to him over his shoulder as he walked to open the door. He blinked and stared for a few moments before frowning. "You will want to leave. And soon. Because there are three men in this house who want to kill you."

Gilbert stood on the doorstep, smiling excitedly. But as Arthur kept talking his excitement faltered. "Vhat... do you mean? Vhy?"

"Why?" Arthur stood taller in order to look intimidating. "Because my son hasn't come out of his room since he got home from school. Because my son has been sobbing for 3 hours straight. Because you hurt my son, you arse. Now, get off my property!" The enraged Brit pointed behind Gilbert, shaking in anger.

Frances and Alfred hurried into the hallway, alarmed by Arthur's sudden temper. Gilbert pulled his hands out from behind his back, shaking them in innocence. But he had forgot that he was holding a dozen white roses.

Arthur looked at them and softened reluctantly. "What're those?"

Gilbert smiled weakly. "A surprise for Bi- Matthaus. I... Got dinner reservations?" He took a step back, just in case.

Frances started laughing and Alfred relaxed in relief. Mattie would be okay then. Arthur rolled his eyes. "You're an idiot, you know that?" He reached out and grabbed Gilbert by the elbow, jerking him inside. "Why did you ignore him all day?"

Gilbert blinked at the older blonde, confused. "Did... I ignore Matthaus?" He looked between the other blondes, who were nodding.

"That's why Mattie's so upset." Alfred leaned against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest. "He thought you were ignoring him, too. Just like everyone else at school. And he fell for you. Hard."

Gilbert smiled a little, but then frowned. "I am sorry. I must have been so... caught up in my preparations, that I forgot. I do that a lot." He turned to Arthur now. "I am sure I did not just ignore Matthaus. I probably ignored my brother and his boyfriend and my best friends and my teachers... Ja, vell, I alvays ignore _them_."

Arthur rolled his eyes and shoved him towards the stairs. "Fix it."

Gilbert nodded and ran up the stairs. The blondes below him laughed together before going back to their separate activities. Gilbert stood outside Matt's door nervously, thinking. That must have been hard for his little Birdie... they had just had sex for the first time last night. He must have misunderstood everything and... right. Fix it.

He knocked on the door lightly. Matt looked over at his door sadly. It was probably Alfred, offering him a hooker or something. But he sighed and shuffled to the door, sniffling. "I'm fine. I d-don't need a hooker, Al-" He froze, staring at the German in his hallway. An extremely nervous German holding a bouquet of roses.

"G-g-gilbert?" Matt squeaked. What was he...? Matt thought he...?

Gilbert smiled. "I am sorry I am not a hooker." Gilbert kind of hoped Matt would laugh, but when he was met with silence, he just leaned forward and kissed the younger boy gently, attempting to apologize without words. "Hello, Birdie... I... here..." He held out the roses, giving the younger boy a desperate look.

Matt put a finger to his lips, staring at the albino in confusion. "Gil?"

Gilbert sighed and looked down. "I'm sorry I ignored you, Matthaus. I did not mean to... I... I was setting up a surprised for you and I got so absorbed..." He glanced up quickly and then back down. "I am sorry."

Matt stared at him, thinking through everything he just said. "A... surprise?"

Gilbert looked up, his face full of hope. "Ja. For you and... I. But I can just... Ah!" He fumbled in his pockets for a moment and pulled out a small card. He glanced at it quickly before holding it out to Matt. "It is... reservations. At the Italian place in town. It is for 2 people, so... you may take whoever you vish."

Matt took the card with trembling hands, reading the words slowly as his brain whirred with the new information. He had been wrong. He brightened, his lips forming into a slight smile. "You... you weren't just trying...?" He looked up at Gilbert hopefully.

Gil shook his head. "You're better than that, I think, Birdie." He blushed slightly. A sense of privacy that Ludwig had drilled into his brain. He looked down and then held the flowers out again hopefully.

Matt squeaked and threw his arms around Gilbert's neck, hugging him tightly and crying. "I th-thought you j-j-just got a l-lay and... w-w-were gone!" He held onto the German's shirt tightly and hid his face in his neck, embarrassed.

Gilbert smiled and held Mattie close, happy he hadn't fucked up this relationship. "Sh, Birdie. I am still here. Do not vorry." He rubbed the smaller boy's back gently and whispered quietly in German to try and calm him.

It took Matt a few minutes to pull himself together. But when he did, he pulled away with a smile and a sniffle. "You scared me." Gil just nodded apologetically and held his little Birdie's chin to look him over. "I have been crying... I'm sorry. I don't look nice..." Matt lowered his eyes and blushed.

Gilbert just smiled and leaned in, kissing each of the Canadian's cheeks lovingly. "Birdie, you always look nice." He laughed and hovered over his lips for a moment, teasing his little love. He could hear how Matt's breathing was starting to come a little short. "But... I thought last night... you looked beautiful."

Matt couldn't help but smile before Gilbert kissed him passionately, holding him tightly around his waist and pulling him in tight. Matt just squealed into his mouth and threw his arms around his neck. He was so happy now.

Gilbert released Matt and smiled, looking over his shoulder. "Vhy don't you get ready, Matthaus?" He whispered, enjoying the shudder that went down his spine. Matt loved it when he said his name in German. He leaned in and said right into his ear, "And then I can help you out in the car, ja?"

Matt blushed and cleared his throat, turning and rushing into his room. He ran back and forth, looking for something suitable to wear. Gilbert chuckled and walked back downstairs. He walked into the kitchen and caught Frances' eyes.

The Frenchman turned, drying his hands off. "Well?"

Gilbert just grinned and held the flowers out. "Could you tell me vhere I could find a vase?"

Frances smiled and nodded, pointing to a cabinet. Gilbert quietly filled a vase with water and set the roses on the small island in the center of the kitchen. Frances watched him with a little smile. He was a gentle man. He was polite. And he was funny. But did he love Matt?

Matthew came bounding down the stairs, completely cleaned up and ready to go. He swung into the kitchen, a little breathless. Frances watched Gilbert's expression very carefully.

Gilbert looked up and smiled brightly, looking him over. "Ah, Matthaus..." He smiled bigger as he caught the subtle shudder. "You look... more beautiful than the stars tonight." He walked forward and took Mattie's hands gently, thinking. "You deserve to go out vith the moon... not me."

And with that, Frances knew his son was in good hands. Hands that loved him. "Alright, mon cher." Matt had been blushing and stuttering in broken French while Gilbert just looked on happily. "Time for you to go, oui?"

Matt just gulped and nodded. Frances kissed both his cheeks and laughed. "Have a good time. And be good to him, s'il vous plait." Gilbert saluted and held the front door open for Matt. The Canadian looked up at him and smiled as he walked out the door. Gilbert nodded once more to Frances and Arthur before shutting the door behind him.

He leaned forward and grabbed Matt's hand, swinging it gently. "So, Matthaus..." He smiled as Matt closed his eyes for a brief moment, trying to control himself. But he couldn't let that happen. "Oh, oh, I had something to tell you. I do not remember now... Tell Matthaus... Tell Matthaus something. Matthaus... Oh."

He was grinning. The hold on his hand was so tight, he thought he might lose blood circulation soon. Matthew growled and walked faster, tugging him towards his car. "Not. Fair."

Gilbert just laughed and picked his bird up bridal style, nuzzling his nose into the golden hair. "Let me show you how much I care about you, Matthaus." Matt wrapped his arms around Gil's neck as he shuddered again. He nodded and began kissing up Gilbert's neck, getting a little desperate.

Gilbert laughed softer and turned his head to kiss Matthew deeply, stopping him. "No, Matthaus. Let me help you." He held the Canadian with one arm as he opened the back door and climbed in. He smiled and kissed him again, running a hand underneath his shirt.

Matt moaned and buried his fingers in the white hair, keeping his eyes closed as he ground his hips helplessly into the air. Gilbert pulled away with a grin. "My my my... My little Matthaus is needy tonight." Matt just whimpered and pulled on his hair desperately.

Gilbert chuckled and leaned down to ravage Matt's neck lovingly, enjoying the quiet mewls and grunts he heard from above him. His hands slid down Matt's chest and abdomen very slowly, teasing the poor Canadian as his tongue and teeth worked above.

"Oh, God... please, Gil." Matt shook his head back and forth, panting loudly. He didn't know how Gilbert did this to him. Made him this moaning panting mess without even touching him there... just a few well placed kisses and saying... that word.

Gilbert laughed and sat up, looking Birdie over slowly. "You know... you look beautiful, Matthaus." That word. Matt moaned softly and reached up to grip Gilbert's shirt desperately.

Finally, Gilbert released Matt from the confines of his pants and leaned down to lick him from base to tip. The poor Canadian leaned his head back, moaning loudly. "Oh, please. Oh, please, Gil."

Gilbert obliged, swallowing his little birdie whole. His fingers wrapped around the Canadian's hips to keep him still as he began to bob his head up and down. He looked up at Matt, his eyes glazing over in lust at the sight. Matt's lips were parted and his head was tilted slightly to the side. His eyes were closed and one hand was draped over his forehead as he struggled for air.

It was an intoxicating sight. It encouraged him to get fancy, try tongue tricks that he had only read about. And the result was better than he could have imagined. The noises that poured out of the teenager's body were like a drug. A drug that Gilbert was helplessly addicted to.

"Eh! G-Gil, I'm... I'm!" Gilbert managed to swallow Matt whole, giving him an immense amount of pleasure. It was worth it. Matt yelled his name quite loudly as he came. Like an obedient dog, Gilbert swallowed it all, cleaning the Canadian thoroughly before pushing himself up.

He crawled up Matt's body to push his bangs out of his eyes and kissed his cheek gently as the younger man panted and calmed himself. "Mattie?"

Matt smiled and wrapped his arms around Gil's neck. "Merci, Gilbert." And Gilbert shuddered.

"Oh, Mattie, don't..." He closed his eyes.

"Quoi? Quoi, Gilbert?" Matt's smile turned mischievous. The slight French accent he added to Gilbert's name was barely noticeable. But, as another shiver rippled down his spine and a small moan escaped the German's lips, he knew it drove Gilbert crazy.


End file.
